past future present
by jameron4eva
Summary: A AU crossover for TSCC and Halo, i know it can be done, hell i'm doing it. Any way it's au after "Samson and Delilah", and au in the time between Halo's 2 and 3. PLEASE REVIEW MY STORIES!


Past Future Present, One Constant: WAR

A/N: AU for TSCC from "Samson and Delilah", Pre- Halo 3 for the Chief. So you know the deal, properties belong to FOX, the Halcyon CO., and Bartleby CO. for TSCC, and Microsoft, and Bungie for Halo. I own nothing, just doing this for fun, no harm intended.

**Night after Cameron "went bad",**

John looked at Cameron as she stared at the window, 'damn, why? why did Sarkissian do it?' he asked himself. He continued to watch her, running the questions through his mind, until Derek showed up at his shoulder. "You know she's machine right," he said, "she can't fee," but John silenced him with cold glare. "I believe her, and I trust her more than I trust you, Reese!" John said to his uncle, and turned, before seeing the scowl on his uncle's face. He turned to look at Cameron again, and saw her staring back at him and he saw one thing in her eyes, love, she loved him and he loved her. 'WHAT!' did he just think that? Then he knew, he knew the reason why he sent her back, the reason why he saved her, John Connor loves Cameron Phillips.

She felt his eyes on her, and his concern for her. She didn't deserve either, and she definantly didn't deserve to be "alive" right now, not after what she'd done. She continued on this line of thought, 'I'm worthless, I need to be destroyed, John needs to be away from me.' But her thoughts where interrupted by John's defense of her to his uncle, ' does he really trust me more than Derek?' she thought. Then she knew why John still kept her around, why he is fighting for her, John Connor loves her, Cameron Phillips, a machine. Turning she looked into his eyes, and felt something in her "body" heat up, a burning for John that she'd only felt around him. She hadn't lied to John when she said she loved him, she loved him more than anyone she'd ever met, and she'd do anything for him.

Derek watched as the two shared a look saved for lovers, and cringed. Damn it he was John's uncle, and she was a machine, and he acknowlged that fact. That being said, he watched as they slightly moved inch, by inch to each other, and resisted the urge to intervene. He by no means considered watching them doing this as being a voyeur, it helped to have dirt on the two, something to make them play nice, always did. He saw them slightly bring their lips together at first, and knew that it was over, John and Cameron were a couple, even after the recent events. Smiling he walked away, phase one of his mission was finally completed, and the end was coming.

Sarah watched from the shadows as John and Cameron kissed in the dark, dispelling all thought of them not being together. Finally, she thought, even though she tried to kill us she's a perfect choice for him, Sarah thought. Now that by no means said she totally trusts Cameron, or even agrees with it, but she couldn't help but feel pride that John would choose an enemy to try things out with, yes she liked the Terminator, even after the last few days. Then a movement caught her eye, and she turned to see Derek, and he was smiling, ' have to watch him' she thought.

**Location Unknown, Time Unknown,**

She watched over him, as she always did since that fateful trip two weeks ago. She didn't even know if the galaxy was the same the sensors on the FORWARD UNTO DAWN, were so far gone. All she knew was that she and the Chief had blown the ring, and now were adrift in space, or maybe not. The sensors on the Dawn maybe shot, but they still worked, and they showed that the ship was on a course for a planet, ***checking, checking, oh my god*** they were heading for Earth. She sent the signal to the pod to wake John up, and she smiled, they were going home.

What Cortana didn't know was that they were lost in time, the U.N.S.C. was not even around, the closest thing being the U.N, a group that had no true power, and failed more often than not. What Cortana didn't know, was that they were on a course for destiny once again, and this time, the trail would start outside LA., close to a machine, a messiah, and two warriors.


End file.
